una noche de pasion
by loveless the dark
Summary: confesion.....miedo....amor desenfrenado en una hermosa noche... hisokaxtsuzuki COMPLETA


Una moche de pasión

Hola como estas espero que les guste esta fanfiction de Yami No Matsuei

Por fa dejen sus reviews cualquier comentario así sea malo a bueno lo tomare en cuenta -

Capitulo: 1

Después de una ardua pelea con Muraki pero sin conseguir ganarle Hisoka y Tsuzuki regresan al apartamento que los dos compartían tenían un tiempo viviendo juntos pero ninguno de los dos se le había confesado al otro aunque todos sus amigos sabían sus sentimientos por su compañero Tsuzuki era muy abierto a sus amigos pero no tenia el valor para confesarse ante Hisoka esa noches después de cenar cada uno se va para sus respectivos cuarto después de dos horas no mas se va la luz así como así Hisoka relajado como siempre sin preocupaciones saca una vela de su mesita un yesquero que por casualita cargaba y la prende no a pasado mas de un minuto que la prendió cuando de repente

TOC…… TOC…….

Escucha su puerta sonar era Tsuzuki

**_Que quieres ...es que no puedo dormir me da miedo la oscuridad ...eres un Shinigami y te da miedo la oscuridad ...si lo siento pero tengo mucho miedo será que puedo dormir con tigo ...qu Que ...anda no seas malo siiiiii ...ha esta bien pero solo por hoy... siii gracias Hisoka._**

Tsuzuki se acuesta es la cama de Hisoka y se acomoda pero como asía calor Hisoka tubo que abrir la ventana pero ninguno de los dos tenia sueño Tsuzuki se asoma por la ventana y dice:

_**Haaa que linda esta la luna hoy y se pueden ver muchas estrellas ...eso es por que no hay luz es casi toda la cuadra **_

Hisoka se levanta y también se asoma por la ventana

_**Si es cierto hoy la luna esta mas hermosa de lo normal ...sabes que Hisoka yo nunca podía dormir por que siempre me daba miedo ...si eres tonto ...jajajaja pero aunque tu no lo creas cuando tenia miedo recordaba que estabas cerca de mi y se me aliviaba un poco el miedo**._

Hisika lo mira y se sonroja pero el dulcemente solo le sonreía

**_Sabes Hisoka desde que estoy contigo me e sentido mejor no se por que pero a tu lado me siento querido y me gusta que seas mi compañero por que ahora no estaré solo ...tu nuca as estado solo tus amigos que ...ellos son muy importante para mi pero nose con tigo a mi lado me siento diferente es un sentimiento difícil de explicar ...ja…. Aunque no lo creas yo también me siento extraño no se desde que te conocí a ti y a los demás e estado olvidando lentamente mi pasado y el dolor que me provoco que no se si algún día se me podrá quitar._**

Tsuzuki le rodea el cuello con su mano

_**Yo no te preocupes por eso eso ya paso no mires lo que no quieres recordar solo sigue el camino que tu quieras y no te preocupes por el pasado solo preocúpate por el presente por ahora... gracias.**_

E le toma la otra mano

El clima se estaba poniendo placentero y una suave brisa acariciaba los rostros de los dos jóvenes

Tsuzuki sin perder tiempo agarra a Hisoka del rostro suavemente era un momento crucial el creía que esa ara una oportunita que casi un se presentaría y no la iba a desperdiciar

Lo empieza a acerca a se rostro Hisoka no presentaba ninguna resistencia cuando esta apunto de serrar con un bezo apasionado

CLIT…. CLIT….

Llega la luz, así que el momento se arruinó eso pensaba

_**A que bien Hisoka llego la luz será mejor que me baya a mi cuarto.**_

Pero antes de que Tsuzuki cruzara la puesta Hisoka se le atraviesa

**_Si berda llego la luz pero_** (coloca la mano en el interruptor) _**yo puedo hacer que se** **vuela a ir** _(y apaga la luz).

Se lanza enzima de Tsuzuki le rodea el cuello con sus brazos y lo besa muy apasionado, Tsuzuki impresionado se deja llevar por el momento y toma a Hisoka de la cintura, los dos caen juntos el la cama, Tsuzuki lo voltea y lo coloca boca arriba mientras el estaba no enzima de el

Hisoka le agara la camisa y se la empieza a subir delicadamente mientras sus manos recorrían excitante mente el pecho de Tsuzuki , después de quitarle la camisa Tsuzuki se acuesta enzima de Hisoka y los dos se empiezan a besar lenta y excitantemente, mientras se besan Tsuzuki empieza a levantarle la camisa a Hisoka recorriendo sus manos semi frías por su cuerpo produciéndole escalofriaos a Hisoka

Tsuzuki se vuelve a colocar casi sentado en Hisoka y le quita por completo la camisa pero su cuerpo mostraba las marcas dejadas por Muraki

**_No te preocupes tu por eso ...esta bien _**

Tsuzuki empieza a quitarle el chor lentamente hasta dejarlo en interior, depuse se le medio acuesta enzima y empieza a besarlo después ba bajando lentamente asta llegar a su cuello después a su pecho con suavidad besándolo, Hisoka aprovecha el momento y empieza a quitarle en chor cuando casi esta abajo Tsuzuki se lo termina de quitar, después Tsuzuki se cubre con las sabanas y lentamente empieza a quitarle en interior a Hisoka asta que Hisoka queda completamente desnudo y Tsuzuki se quita el de el mismo, los dos estaban completamente desnudos Tsuzuki se le acuesta encima mientras los dos miembros se tocaba uno al otro Tsuzuki se cubre completamente con las sabanas dejando a Hisoka por fuera solo de los hombros para arriba, Tsuzuki empieza a besarle lentamente el pecho y ba bajando mas y mas asta llegar a su miembro Hisoka mostraba cara de excitación por lo que así Tsuzuki

Después de u ratito se levanta Tsuzuki coloca una mano cerca de la cara de Hisoka y con la otra agarava su miembro delicadamente intentando introducirlo por la porte de atrás de Hisoka cuando lo medio introduce Hisoka suelta un gemino mucho mayor

_**Lo siento te dolió mucho ...no importa continua ...estas seguro si deseas puedo parar ...yo te digo cuando de verdad me duela esta bien **_

Lentamente empieza a introducirlo más y mas asta que lo logra introducir completo después lo saca lentamente y lo vuelve a meter pero esta ves mas rápido, ha Hisoka se le notaba la cara de gran excitación Tsuzuki continuaba pero cada vez más y más rapito Hisoka soltaba un gemido tras otro pero no de dolor de excitación

Después de un rato Tsuzuki se medio sienta pero sin soltar a Hisoka pero Hisoka se le medio levanta y lo abrasa lo besa y después le pasa la lengua por el cuello después se acerca a la oreja y la medio muerde pero no tan fuerte después de unas horas de un poca mas de amor los dos estaba exhaustos Hisoka ya yacía en el pecho de Tsuzuki mientras el le frotaba los hermosos cabellos de Hisoka le viento los acariciaba dulce mente

_**Te amo... yo igual lo que pasa era que tenia miedo de expresar mis sentimientos por que pensé que me ibas a rechazar ...tonto... pero soy el tonto a quien tu amas y te ama ...pero sigues siendo tonto ...jajajaja... jajajaja **_

Y los dos quedan dormidos dulcemente Hisoka en su pecho y el abrasándolo

_**Fin **_


End file.
